Rose Tinted Glasses
by WriterAtHeart21
Summary: "I was so in love with you that I ignored how horribly you treated me .I see beyond rose tinted glasses now, it isn't pretty but at least it's real" For too long Kagome had put up with heartbreak from Inuyasha, what if that changed when the SD Squad managed to wiggle their way into her fragile heart new summary/title originally "One of a Kind"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

 **Rose Tinted Glasses**

Chapter One

Long dark hair swirled in the wind as Kagome made her way up the long stairs to the temple at the top. She was in awe that a temple could have more than her shrine but glad for the beautiful view as she walked. Yusuke had asked her to stop by which was slightly unusual, they last time she had been called here the boy was in such a state she had stayed for over a week. She only hoped that wasn't the case this time. Worry tinged her sapphire blue eyes as she sped up a little to the temple only to breath in a sigh of relief to see Yusuke smiling, unharmed and waiting for her at the top. In fact Yusuke seemed to be glowing and shining with happiness which made Kagome's heart soar.

"Yusuke! It's been so long!" the Miko greeted with a huge smile and a friendly hug being mindful of the two male demons watching on with caution. It had really been a long time, three months in fact. She had been on back to back missions which had kept her extremely busy. If you looked carefully you could see the exhaustion that radiated from her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired even with Inuyasha, Prince Koenma was spreading her a little too thin. It wasn't till Kagome collapsed from exhaustion in the Reikai office did her Boss realise how badly he had been treating her.

"Hey Kagome, how have you been?" Yusuke greeted a slight worry marring his handsome face as he took the petite young woman in. Her shoulders were sagged and dark shadowed lined her beautiful eyes. The girl just smiled brightly at him before nodding to Kurama and Hiei.

"I've been alright, it's good to see all of you" she replied as she followed the trio into the temple with tiniest of limps. She had been injured on her last mission and her ankle was still quite tender from where she fell on it. Yusuke's eyes darkened even further as he watched his long time best friend completely unaware of how the other two demons eyes darkened as well at the young woman's injury.

"You are hurt." the dark hybrid stated stoically as he eyed the woman daring her to disagree with him. Kagome's eyes widened slight before a dusty pink blush crossed her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah I simply sprained my ankle on my last job. It's alright if a little sore, it will heal in a couple of days. Thank you." the Miko stated as she sat down on the couch accepting a cup of green tea gratefully from Yukina.

"I have some ointment if you need it Miss Kagome?" Kurama offered smoothly his emerald eyes scanning her body from head to toe as if he was making sure she wasn't injured anywhere else. The miko smiled up at kitsune avatar but declined.

"Anyways, Yusuke you said that there was something that you wanted to tell me. Are you alright?" the woman asked changing the conversation expertly her eyes shining with worry. With this Yusuke's stomach lurched with nausea. How could he explain this to her? How could he tell her without blowing his, Kurama and Hiei's cover? Kagome was his best friend way before he knew any of them, hell he was long-time friends with her before Keiko was ever in the picture. His fists clenched tightly at his sides the warmth of Kurama's leg reassuring him. Taking a deep breath he looked at Kagome with a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Kagome... Er I wanted to tell you that… that I…" Yusuke physically swallowed loudly. "That I'm with Kurama and Hiei… Romantically…" he ended up with a whoosh. Kagome's eyes widened fractionally as she took it in. So much made sense now, the way Kurama and Hiei would always hover over him as if they were protecting him, how Yusuke seemed so much happier and how their aura's seemed to blend so well together in unity.

"Really? I'm so happy that you have found someone or well someone's to care for you Yusuke. You deserve it." Kagome smiled as she took in the three of them in a new light. The Mazoku's jaw dropped slightly in surprise of how accepting his best friend was. He couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face as he leaped across the table and hugged the miko tightly to his chest. Kagome laughed lightly as she patted the man on the back.

"You really don't care" Yusuke mumbled into her hair afraid to let her go and this was all but a dream. In all honestly he thought it was a little weird that she accepted this so easily. Yusuke's eyes met his two lovers who were looking on with content, they could vividly remember the first time they met Kagome Higurashi and how she had earned their respect.

 _Yusuke stood motionless in front of the fuming woman. Her sapphire eyes were blazing with determination and she shoved the man in his shoulder. The pair stood in the middle of one of the main training fields. Kagome had barged through the temple Kuwabara hot on her heels. The woman had thrown open Yusuke's bedroom door and pulled him out of bed by his ear. Which was a miracle in itself. The man had refused to leave his bedroom. He neither showered nor ate. He refused to train or do anything it was like he was a shell._

" _Hit me" she suddenly stated in a bland voice her eyes looking directly into his dull muddy brown ones. Kurama had stiffened and looked over at Kuwabara who watched on as if it was the normal thing. This confused the avatar as Kuwabara was strongly against fighting women. Hiei watched curiously from the tree wondering what the woman had up her sleeve. He could have sworn he had seen her eyes flash pink before going back to vivid sapphire blue._

" _Try and hit me Urameshi!" she screamed as she suddenly threw a punch hitting him in the shoulder with a grunt. The man barely moved an inch as he continued to stare ahead with a dead look in his eye._

" _No…" Yusuke whispered his voice hoarse with disuse. The girl growled slightly which both demon and avatar found fairly amusing._

" _Yusuke, you are going to hit me and you will do it now" Kagome replied in a deadly voice. He fists shaking. She knew this was the only way to get to him and she would be here with him all the night if she had to._

" _No" he replied a little louder._

" _Hit me"_

" _No"_

" _Hit me!"_

" _No!"_

" _HIT ME!"_

" _NO!" the male finally snarled throwing his fist only for the miko to catch it. That seemed to be his breaking point, Yusuke just went livid throwing kicks and punches which Kagome avoided, dodged and blocked until the male detective finally let out an anguished cry and fell to the ground. The miko crouched next to him pulling the male tightly against her chest her hand running through his greasy locks._

" _She doesn't deserve your hurt nor your tears my dear friend. You have love surrounding you everywhere you go and nobody can take that away from you. Even if the world fell apart you will at least always have my love, you are my best friend and I am yours. I need you to fight for me now Yusuke Urameshi, fight the darkness and tell it to get lost. No matter what… Love will always find you" the miko whispered quickly wiping away a tear of her own as Yusuke cried into his childhood best friends arms until he fell into a finally peaceful sleep._

"I did have an inkling that something was going on between the three of you" Kagome finally admitted as Yusuke pulled back. The woman bit her lip her mind conflicted if she should finally share her secret with the three men. It would explain why she could understand so easily but the down side could be that Yusuke would be upset that she hadn't told him and Hiei and Kurama may find her a threat.

"Kagome?" Yusuke questioned as he looked deep into the troubled blue eyes he seemed to be able to get lost in. The miko grimaced slightly before she ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"I need to also tell you something, I need to tell you all something and I believe it's only fair that I tell you" the miko started as she looked nervously back to Kurama and Hiei who were staring at her curiously.

"What is it? Whatever it is Kagome I'm sure it's fine" Yusuke brushed off as he continued to watch the fidgeting girl who just took a deep breath.

"When I was 15 I discovered that I was different, I live on a Shrine and you must understand that I grew up with stories that I thought were all false. It wasn't until my 15th birthday to be exact that I found out how different I was. I was attacked by demon…" Kagome started her hands shaking physically. Yusuke eyes widened as he shot a look to Kurama and Hiei in panic.

"You must be mistaken Miss Kagome, demons are that of legend they do not exist" the red head replied smoothly his eyes calm but cold. Kagome huffed and her own eyes sparkled with anger.

"I know it was demon Kurama, the same way I know that you are an avatar with a kitsune spirit, the same way I know Hiei is a hybrid demon and you Yusuke are a Mazoku" Kagome bit out as she glared at the trio.

"How?" Hiei asked bluntly his hand resting gently on the invisible hilt of his weapon.

"Now before I tell you you must understand that I do not hold the same prejudice as my ancestors. I am born in the modern world and have no reason to hate demons" Kagome edged. Kurama's eyes sparked with intellect as he eyed the Miko more carefully.

"You're a priestess, a miko aren't you?" Yusuke asked his voice with a slightly hard edge as he stared straight ahead at the miko. "It would explain a lot after all, I remember you healing me when we were little. I had fallen off the playground and hurt my arm badly. I was upset and you were upset because I was, I… I remember you glowing blue and then I didn't hurt anymore" Kagome was at a loss, as far as she had known she hadn't know about her powers manifesting at a small age. She was also curious to know how exactly Yusuke knew of Miko's.

"I hadn't realised… It was only when I was attacked by that centipede demon that I knew. I had put my hand out in fear and a bright pink light had shot out of my hand. Turns out it was a purification light that Miko's of old had. There hasn't been a spiritually aware priestess in over 300 years as far as I know" Kagome explained her hands ringing together as her eyes shot to each male. Yusuke seemed to be taking fairly well if not a little angry. She could only assume it was from her not telling him sooner. Kurama looked at her curiously as if she was a puzzle to unwrap. Hiei looked cold. It was like he was ready to kill her if she moved the wrong way. Blue eyes watered slightly as she stood up on shaky legs. All three men flinched causing Kagome's heart to clench at the implication that she would hurt any of the. She bowed low never letting her tears of heartbreak fall.

"I understand that this news can be upsetting and I understand if you would rather I leave you alone. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I do hope you can forgive me for the falsehoods I have told you and that we can get past what I am" the priestess managed to get out before she turn around and walked out of the temple the sliding door giving a slight click as it shut.

"Kagome wait!" Yusuke yelled as he two steps at a time down the stairs following the young priestess.

"What is it Toddler?!" Yusuke growled his temper short. It had been two weeks since he had spoken to Kagome. He had tried calling and even visiting her only to be told that she was on a job at the moment by Kun-Loon Higurashi and wouldn't be back for a while.

"Be quiet Yusuke" Prince Koenma replied in a very quiet strained voice. The young Prince looked like he was going to be physically sick as he looked through the files on his desk. Kurama noted the flashing mirror on his desk which was currently being ignored.

"Whatever… We don't answer to you anymore" Yusuke growled turning on his heel but was halted by a very upset Botan. The young woman's hair was a mess and she had bruises marring her delicate flesh around her wrists.

"Please Yusuke… It's important. I beg of you to not turn down this mission…" the ferry woman pleaded in a morose voice. It struck a cord with all three detectives. They were use to Botan being preppy if slightly annoying. They had never seen the woman so physically upset before.

"What happened?" Kurama asked in a soft voice as he carefully picked up her bruised wrists prodding them expertly to make sure their were no breaks.

"My other detective was on a mission and it went badly. It was only meant to be a intellegance gathering misson but she and Botan were ambushed and captured" Koenma explained his tone filled with worry. If anything happened to Kagome Botan would never forgive him. The young ferry woman and Kagome were like sisters, the best of friends. The had been partnered up together since the start of the Miko's employ with him and the Spirit Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tinted Glasses: Chapter Two

 **Hi guys, thanks to all that reviewed, favorited and followed I really appreciate it! Anyways as you can probably see I have changed the title, summary and rating due to some inspiration I got while writing the Kagome/Inuyasha scene below. Be aware there is a bit if a lime in the flashback so if that isn't your thing feel free to scroll ahead.**

 **Please let me know what you guys thought, it was my first time writing a lime so hopefully it was okay. All constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks,**

 **WriterAtHeart21 xx**

"Kagome! Wait!" a distressed masculine voice shouted. Heavy footsteps pounded down the temple stairs taking two at a time chasing down the retreating form below. Yusuke could kick himself at how much of an idiot he had been. His best friend had accepted his abnormal relationship by human standards completely and in return he had flinched away like she would attack him.

Down below Kagome was barely holding herself together. She was meant to be strong damn it but she always took rejection for those she cared about hard especially after Inuyasha. After the Final Battle Kagome and Inuyasha promised each other that they would get married and mate. Kagome was the happiest woman in the world. How many others could say that they married the love of her life. It was the night before their wedding that everything went wrong…

 _Clawed hands softly ran over a pair of plump breasts gently tugging at the hardened nipples. Hazy lust filled golden eyes looked down into bright sapphire blues ones filled with love. Inuyasha's lips crashed down onto hers tongues battling for dominance. The half-demon nipped her lip slightly causing the miko to gasp out in pleasure and pain._

" _Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned softly wiggling under her lover with need. He smirked down his fingers traveling further down her body towards her treasure the clawed finger carefully rubbing her nub causing the miko to cry out further in ecstasy._

" _Oh Kikyo" he mumbled under his breath. Kagome stilled, her body cold. She must have misheard, this was not happening. That woman was gone, long gone and here Inuyasha was calling her name instead of hers, she just could not believe it._

" _Get off me" the miko whispered in pain her eyes filling with tears that she refused to let fall. Inuyasha jumped up his eyes shamed as he backed away from the distraught woman who was desperately trying to pull her clothes back on. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, she should have known but she loved him with all her heart. She was too blind, so much in love that she didn't see how he really was with her._

" _Kagome…I-I can explain" Inuyasha rushed out hurriedly as he went to touch the miko's shoulder. Kagome let out a heart wrenching sob as she jerked away from the half-demon's touch like he would burn her._

" _Don't you dare touch me Inuyasha, we are done, I can't do this anymore. You will never see me as me will you? I will always the shadow of your former love." Kagome whispered in heartbreak as she pulled on her shoes. White soft ears that the miko adored so much planted flat against his head as he watched on._

" _No Kagome! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha yelled blocking her way from escaping out of the small hut he had built for the pair of them, his clawed hands digging painfully into her arms to keep her there with him. The blue eyed priestess just turned her head away from him unable to look at him anymore ignoring the physical pain he was causing her._

" _No Inuyasha, who are we kidding. You will never see me for Kagome, I will always be Kikyo's image to you and I can't do this anymore. The wedding is off and I'm leaving… Sit boy…" the miko quietly spoke pulling herself away from the man's grip. Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a loud thump his body frozen even after the smell wore off. Kagome took off in a sprint her tears finally falling as she made her way towards the well blood slightly trickling down her arms. This was it, she would never return to this place. She didn't believe her heart could take in anymore. With a final flash of blue the girl was gone forever never to touch the Feudal era again._

"Kagome! Wait already!" Yusuke shouted as grabbed the miko's shoulder spinning her around. Glazed over blue eyes stared at the young man who was huffing in exertion from running down the stairs so fast. He hadn't realised how fast his friend could move before having to chase after her. Said girl sighed as she ran a hand over her face clearing any evidence of tears from her face. "I didn't mean it Kag's, you know that right?!"

"Yusuke it's not that simple" the girl sighed out running her hand over the imaginary wrinkles in her baby blue sundress. The Mazoku stared at her with confusion, his eyebrows drawn together a trait he had always done when he didn't understand something.

"Then tell me! You can't just drop a bombshell like that Kagome then runaway without even giving me a moment to taking it in. How is that fair?!" he shouted running a frustrated hand through his gelled back hair.

"Yusuke it wasn't you that I was worried about. Do you know the history between Miko's and Demons? Do you know what happened around the Feudal Era or why the barriers were created in the first place?" Kagome asked looking tired.

"Not really" he admitted slumping back to sit down on one of the Temple's steps, his hands resting behind his head as he stared at the sky in contemplation. All he really knew about Miko's was the little Kurama had told him. Miko's were meant to be extinct to begin with, they were absolutely loathed by Demons. They were meant to have dwindled away when all the Demons were shuffled over to Makai as they were no longer needed. Miko's were meant to protect small villages from attack, they had the power of purification which could kill demons with a touch.

Kagome sighed softly as she sat down next her friend with a bit of a huff. "Well where to I start" the woman muttered more to herself than her companion fidgeting with her fingers.

"The beginning is always good. How the hell are you even a Miko to begin with? What happened to you?" Yusuke smarted back with a crack of a smile on his face. Kagome stuck her tongue at the male before she looked back in front of her her eyes distant.

"To tell you how this happened to me I'll have to explain everything from the beginning, over a thousand years of history. Are you gonna be okay with all that? The story is long and hard to believe. I lived through it and I still find it hard to believe." She explained her eyes cautious.

"Yeah sure, just nudge me if I fall asleep" Yusuke joked grinning at the miko. Kagome nodded with a small smile on her face as she mulled over how she was going to explain it all to him.

"Well to begin with Miko's are born with rare spiritual power that they harnessed mainly through the bow and arrow. There are rare occasions when a Miko of strong power could harness it through other weapons such as the sword, Lady Midoriko is a good example of one of these Miko's. She was the first one of extreme power to be documented in history." Kagome began slowly. Yusuke shuffled closer to her his eyes shining with interest.

"There was one main reason that Miko's died out apart from me and I will explain, it may be a bit hard to understand but I did promise to explain. This story starts with Lady Midoriko, as a priestess she was well known for being the strongest of her kind. She was known mainly for her ability to purify demon souls and spirits rendering them powerless. In the last battle before Lady Midoriko's untimely death she was fighting a Dragon Demon who attacked the village she was protecting. This battle went on for seven days and nights, they were both very evenly matched but Lady Midoriko was losing in her fatigue. In one final attempt to destroy the Demon she pulled his soul into her body fusing it with her own soul and then expelled both her and his soul along with her own heart. This is what created the Shikon no Tama" Kagome told her eyes focused on Yusuke watching for his reaction. At the mention of the precious jewel he stiffened his eyes becoming sharp.

"I've heard of it, it destroyed many lives with tainted false power in the Feudal era, it's one of the reasons the barriers went up right? Kurama told me how Youko had been around at the time and searched for the rare jewel but finding rumours of how even a shard tainted a person's soul he he decided he didn't need the false power it held" Yusuke muttered.

"Yes it did, the reason Miko's become so powerful was to protect the jewel as it drew demons far and wide to cultivate its power. The next Miko of real importance was Lady K-Kikyo." Kagome continued her eyes filling with pain. Yusuke noticed this but did not comment so entranced with the story Kagome was weaving.

"Kikyo was part of a spiritual line put in charge of protecting the jewel and keeping it pure. It was passed to her by the Slayer Village when their Miko died over 550 years ago. After a very strenuous battle where Kikyo passed out from exhaustion protecting the jewel a half-demon came in aid to protect the Priestess, his name was Inuyasha." Kagome swallowed lightly before continuing. "Later down the track Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love and a horrible man that Kikyo had been nursing back to health became fiercely jealous of the pair as he in his own twisted way loved Lady Kikyo. In a fit of rage he gave in to thousands of low level demons and gave them permission to possess his body turning him into the spider half-demon known as Naraku. In his jealousy he manipulated the two lovers against each other. After Naraku disguised as Inuyasha landed a fatal blow on Kikyo she went after him. Inuyasha thinking Kikyo had betrayed him stole the Shikon no Tama from the village but before he could leave the woman he loved pinned him to the Goshinboku, a sacred tree which he would sleep for over 50 years." Kagome explain taking in a shuddering breath. This was the bit she was afraid of revealing, Yusuke would probably think her insane but she was so sick of lying to him that she just had to tell him the truth.

"So what happened next?" the male asked his eyes alight like a little boy listening to a story his mother told him. Kagome smiled a little warily at him as she shuffled to get more comfortable.

"Fast forward 550 years later to my 15th birthday-" Kagome began.

"-Wasn't that when you went missing for three days?!" Yusuke interrupted abruptly causing Kagome to lightly cuff him up the head with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes now if you listen I'll tell you why" the woman huffed become continuing on. "On my 15th birthday I was attacked by a demon, Souta had asked me to look in a shed on the shrine that contained the Bone-Eaters Well. I found him only to be pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede, she was attracted to a certain power that was hidden inside my body. I was barely able to escape out of her grasp and quickly climbed out of the Well only to realise I was not in the same place I had been before. It turned out that I was 500 years in the past and was part of the same spiritual line as Kikyo, in fact I was her reincarnation and had the Shikon no Tama imbedded safely in my body this whole time."

"Wait! Hold the phone… 500 years in the past?! That's impossible!" Yusuke basically screamed in the miko's face causing her to shrink back from the mollified Mazoku.

"It's true and in fact I travelled back and forwards through time using the Well for almost a year" Kagome explained with a weary look.

"All those times you were sick?"

"Yep" Kagome laughed. "I was never sick apart from a cold that only lasted a couple of days"

"The case of malaria?"

"Nope"

Chicken Pox?"

"No"

"Leukaemia?"

"Definitely not! Come on Yusuke that one doesn't even make sense!" Kagome shouted in exasperation her hands in the air in frustration. Said man winced as he grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right, dumbass I was huh? What happened next Kag's did you get rid of the demon?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't but Inuyasha did. Mistress Centipede had managed to trap me around the sacred tree Inuyasha was pinned too. He woke and in exchange for saving me I would release him. I did but I was injured and the Shikon no Tama was ripped from my side." Kagome explained rubbing the side where her scar would always remain. "Once he was free and the demon was dead he came after me for the Shikon. I was able to place a subjugation beads around his neck and that kept me safe. All I had to say was sit boy and crash he fell to the ground" Yusuke burst into laughter tears running down his face.

"Sit boy?" he chuckled making Kagome laugh as well.

"Yeah, it seemed right. He is an Inu half-demon after all" with that the man fell into more peals of laughter. He had to admit that his friend had a bit of a dark sense of humour, he was sure that even Hiei would get a laugh out of that one.

"And what happened to the Shikon" Yusuke asked as his laughter faded. Kagome grimaced fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I may of accidently shattered it while saving a child. In my defence I had never used a bow and arrow before and was overwhelmed" Kagome answered with a rush.

"Shattered?" the man asked with an eyebrow raised. Kagome huffed but a look of guilt crossed her eyes before leaving.

"Yeah it took a whole year to put back together, it was full of struggles as Naraku the Half-Demon that killed Kikyo was after the shards as well. He destroyed villages and killed lots of people, he caused mayhem wherever he went and he is one of the main reasons the barrier went up. He killed thousands of people, Humans and Demons alike" Kagome explained. "We made many allies and slowly gained the upper hand, between Inuyasha and me we were finally able to kill Naraku and fuse the Shikon together again."

"And what happened after that? To the Shikon?" the Mazoku asked.

"Well it went back to where it started, fused back into my body. I went home with a tearful goodbye to my friends and that was the end of it" Kagome finished off hastily. There was no way she was going to explain what happened between her and Inuyasha. There was no reason to bring up that heartache anymore. She was trying to slowly heal from the damage Inuyasha caused even a year later.

"And that's it, the end?" Yusuke asked his eyes furrowing in confusion, there was something Kagome was hiding and he wanted to know what.

"Yes for another few hundred years at least. Miko's had already begun to die off and the Spirit World decided to take action before it was too late. The barriers were created and Miko's were recruited to move demons over to Makai. It was go or die and the women were happy enough to kill the Demons if they didn't do as ordered. It was a bloody battle that lasted over 100 years, it is the reason why demons hate Miko's. They weren't good people, they were taught to hate Demons. They hunted them like it was a game, taking pleasure in killing. It makes me sick to think about it"

"That's disgusting" Yusuke spat with a horrified expression. "There should have been a better way"

"I agree, but you must understand this is why Demons hate Miko's and want to destroy them. I'm a Miko, the last of my kind. It's because I was born in this era I do not hold the same hate. Even Grandpa who holds no power at all has some of that hate for Demons. When I was in the Feudal Era I was classified as a disgrace to my kind because I refused to hold onto that hatred. I made friends with all kind of people and demons alike. Between you and me I even adopted an orphaned kitsune kit. He was my little Shippo, I love him with everything I have and miss him every day" Kagome admitted her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Aw Kag's don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry" Yusuke replied his arms wrapping around the upset girl who was shaking in his arms. The man rocked her back and forwards shushing her softly. He could barely believe the story his best friend had told him. He knew she wasn't lying he would be able to sense it but the story just seemed too unbelievable. He wondered if the toddler knew anything about this, if they knew about her. He would do anything for his best friend and there was no way he would let her slip out of his life that easily because of what she is.

He just had to convince Kurama and Hiei that she wasn't a threat. It shouldn't be that hard… Right?


End file.
